I Hate To Love You
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: All the ES members thought their relationship was easy but they didn't have a clue about the darker side. One-Shot


**Title: **I Hate to Love You

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Angst/Drama/Romance

**Pairing:** A-ouxUn-ou

**Summary: **All the ES members thought their relationship was easy but they didn't have a clue about the darker side.

**A/N: **So this idea popped into my brain because of the whole they apparently have a cursed relationship and have tried to kill each other countless times thing. Honestly I've always wondered what would happen, how the situation played out, and what stopped them from actually going through with it. So I'm going to explore this part of their relationship a little bit and hope I do a good job with it. I also promise Chapter 5 of Not Another High School Drama to be up soon.

* * *

Both men glared at each other with piercing eyes, one from above and the other from below. The younger of the two was pinned to the floor; he tried breathing as best as he could but to no avail, it just came out ragged. He realized then he was in deep shit, the hand gripping his neck tightened and he thought he might pass out. His sun colored eyes narrowed, "Do it. If you hate me so much then why don't you just kill me right now and get it over with?" He choked out.

The older man backed off a little then. It always ended up like this, it would always come to a stalemate, and neither would actually kill the other. They never knew when this was going to happen, it always happened at random and when it did it would come as a surprise to the other. This time was no different, his partner kept on ranting about something, usually he could handle it and just listen quietly, but for some reason he just couldn't take it today. The only thought running through his head was getting rid of that annoying voice that kept ringing in his ears. Suddenly he just snapped and attacked his partner. There was the usual shouting, clawing, and fighting back that always ensued in the situation. He then had the younger boy by the throat, pinned to the ground with piercing teal eyes, and gradually tightened his grip.

Un-ou bared his teeth at his partner as he tried breaking free from the tight grasp. He hated this. He was always at a disadvantage when it came to fighting, especially with the man glaring down at him. His partner was so much stronger then him, and it showed by how built he was. The young boy tried twisting his body around to kick the older man in the head but his leg was stopped by the other hand and then pinned by his partner's leg. He hissed in pain as his shin was crushed by the others knee. Un-ou seriously thought he was done for this time, he could never remember it being this bad, and with his air being cut off little by little he didn't know how long it would be before he blacked out. "Just do it." He suddenly noticed the hold on his neck loosening its grip. "Go on, you know you want to." Un-ou looked up curiously as he was set free before a huge coughing fit started.

A-ou pulled away, sat against the wall, and leaned his head back, "I can't do it. No matter

how much I want to I just can't."

Un-ou sat up as the last of his coughing died away, "Heh, you never could. You always stop right at the last second, any harder and my neck would have snapped."

"Would you just shut up about it?"

"Guess I should before you pull something like that again." Un-ou tilted his head as he saw blood trail down his partner's forehead. He crawled over to examine it.

A-ou watched him out of the corner of his eye, "Aren't you afraid I'll snap again?" He asked as he lifted his hand to push his partner away.

Un-ou slapped his hand and lifted up the older mans bangs to look at the damage. He had a hard time trying not to smirk, so he had made a mark. There was a long cut down the side of A-ou's head that was barely covered by his bangs. "Hold still, your bleeding."

"You're fault."

"I know, and I'm quite proud of my work." The younger male said grinning.

A-ou rolled his eyes, "Sadistic bastard."

Un-ou chuckled a little before pecking his partner's cheek and standing up to leave. As he began walking down the hall he stopped and looked back at him, "Don't give me that look, you know you love me."

A-ou watched as his partner walked into their room. He sighed heavily and placed his head in his hands, "_I know that's why I hate it."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hate it? Like it? Love it? Tell me guys.


End file.
